Talk:New Arcadian Republic/@comment-27246371-20151123195159
En-route to Cattirian Meeting, near Wheeling ________________________________________________________________________ OOC: Alexandria, along with Charlotte and General Von Shuburg and the royal court is traveling to Cattirian meeting to see many other leaders of several other nations. En-route at Wheeling, Alexandria is burning in the imperial carriage. Alexandria: Can this day get any hotter? Charlotte: Yeah, they should install AC in imperial carriages. Alexandria: Can't I ride the other in the back that carries the other lords? Charlotte: But your Mom said... ( Alexandria saw a billboard that read: Freeman Inn, AC installed!) Alexandria: Driver, can't we stop here? Driver: Sure Your Highness... ( The carriage comes to a stop and Alexandria exits to the lobby) Charlotte: But you will miss the carria... ( She was cut off) Alexandria: I will ride the ACed limo that the lords ride in. OOC: Alexandria went to the inn and got a fresh drink and a ice-cream. She had the time of her life when Charlotte is stuck in the carriage. Charlotte: I freakin' need to pee. Driver: I shall take you there, Your Highness. Charlotte: HELL NO!..... I mean no thanks. OOC: '''Charlotte exited the carriage and went to the inn to use the bathroom. As she walked, a man with a arm injury came up to her. Man: Hi ( In a flirting voice) Charlotte: Hi... Man: I injured my arm. Charlotte: (Sympathying) Aww... '''OOC: The man unwrapped the banadage and under it was not a injured arm, but a Type 1 dual pistol on both arms. He fired 2 shots each, strucking the countess in the small tiara and the shoulder along with a hip injury. He done it in less than 4 seconds. ( Alexandria exited the inn and screamed so loud that Mars Aliens heard her) Alexandria: ( Screaming) Call 911! Call 911! Charlotte: He...l...p.... Lord Conroy the limo and yell at everyone. Nelson Conroy: WTF is this? Alexandria: He shot... her... ( By the time everyone realized, the man was already stabbed by the guards of Alexandria) Nelson Conroy: Oh...no... OOC: Charlotte was sent to hospital immendently and suffered minor injuries. She will stay in bed for 2 month before she can do her work again... Then Lord Conroy ordered everyone to go inside the vehicles and hide. Then the SWAT came with 25 men. But the story does not end there. Then 15 more assasins came running with Type 1 Standard Carbine. They shoot at the first person they see. That included Von Shuburg who was getting out of the limo to help out. Alexandria, hiding under the seat of imperial carriage: Are we gonna be Ok? Driver: Heck yes... I mean indeed my Princess. Alexandria: I hope someone will help us ( Whispering) OOC: Then it was over. Suddenly the carriage lurched forward and the driver ordered the Princess not to look out the window. But when she did... Alexandria: ( Weeping) Oh de...ar.... ( She looked at the corpses of the assasins) OOC: The meeting was not canceled and the trip went on. Alexandria and Charlotte learned a lesson of no going off without a parent/ guardians. Story's over game over get out..... THE END!